Through the Skylight
by zazou pie
Summary: After Arnold gets horrible news, someone's there for him everynight. WARNING:there's abuse. Read and Reveiw!!!
1. So... um, why are you here?

Hey, this is my first fan fic EVER, actually this is pretty much my first story ever, so I would really like to know what everyone thinks. Tell me if you think I should continue. I'm not exactly sure where this story's going, so if anyone has ideas, let me know!! please R&R, and enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, yada, yada, yada...  
  
Day was turning to dusk when it started to drizzel. The city sky was grey and the August air seemed to weigh Arnold down as he ran down the street. The last few words his grandpa said to him kept replaying in his head over and over.  
  
"Arnold... it's your parents. They... their bodies were found..." continually echoed through his brain so that he couldn't hear anything else.  
  
The light drizzel soon turned to giant drops that washed away his tears. He kept telling himself that he knew the chances that they were alive were slim, but his optimistic side, the part of him that always looked on the bright side, always had hope that he woud someday be reunited with them.  
  
He was running so fast that when he came to the bridge he slammed into the side forcing him to let out a series of coughs that led to gagging, and finally he threw up. He stared, through teary eyes, at the ripples in the water. He couldn't really focus on anything else.  
  
He stood straight up at the sound of his name. His head whipped around to see a familiar blonde girl. It didn't even register to think why she standing there in the rain in the first place. He was actually glad to see her for once. With her reputation and her usual attitude towards him in public in the back of her mind, she slowly inched near him.  
  
"Arnold, what's wrong, what's the matter," she asked wearily. Arnold spit out a couple words and Helga pieced them togther and basically got the story.  
  
She walked him back to the boarding house in complete silence. They waited in front of the stoop for a while. Arnold finally climbed the steps to the faded green door.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered without turning around. Helga accepted his gratitude with silence and some how Arnold knew he was welcome. She watched the door close and walked home.  
  
********  
  
Later on, that night, at about 1'o'clock, Helga was once again awakened to sounds of shouting, and glass breaking. It was her father, Big Bob, having another one of his irrational fits. Helga threw the blanket over her head and cursed him. It didn't matter anymore to question what he was mad about. She then got up and ran to her closet and slammed the door. She instantly burst into silent tears. She'd always hid in her closet to feel secure, and maybe to escape reality. It seperated her from her home and the rest of the world. It was the only place where she could express herself freely, without fear.  
  
She quickly changed out of her night shirt. The climb out her window and down the tree was brutal, but she just needed to get out of there. She walked aimlessly, mumbling things under her breath, until she reached none other than Sunset Arms.  
  
She scurried up the fire escape, like so many times before, only this time she didn't exacly know what her purpose. If not for a little pink book, or a talking parrot, then why? She didn't know; she had nothing planned.  
  
She peered into the skylight to find him awake. They both gasped with wide eyes and just stared at eachother.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Arnold climbed his built-in ladder and opened the window. She hesitated, but crawled inside. They sat on his bed staring straight foward, neither knowing what to say.  
  
"So," Arnold finally said, "um, why are you here?" Even though she knew she would have to explain her cameo, Helga was kind of hoping she wouldn't have to.  
  
"Uh, well I... I..." she studdered. Arnold noticed her nervousness.  
  
"Helga, if you don't want to, you don't have to expain. Besides, I think I know why you're here."  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"Sure, well, I think so. You were worried about me..." Helga stood up at this "...well I'm fine..." As always as soon as anyone thought she cared, her walls went up, sure to keep anyone out. She hid her feelings once again the only way she knew how...  
  
"No. That's not why I'm here, Football Head..." she interrupted. Arnold was completely startled, and yet not suprized at the same time (if that's possible). "What are you? Some kind of ego-maniac? Does eveything need to be about you? It's none of your bees-wax anyway!"  
  
"Hold on, you come to my room, one in the morning, and tell me it's none of my business?"  
  
"Well, I mean... I mean... I don't know what I mean; I don't know know why I'm here, ok?" she admitted half hysterically.  
  
"Ok, I guess..." Arnold didn't know where to go from here, neither did Helga.  
  
"I... uh... I'm sorry about, ya know..." she confessed,"...everything," looking down at her twiddling fingers. "Look, I better go, it's late and we both need rest," she quickly added.  
  
"Oh, yeah... ok," Arnold said a little disappointed. She climbed up the ladder, "Helga," she turned her head, " you know, if you ever decide to let your guard down a little and talk... I'm right here." She slightly nodded and slipped out through the skylight. 


	2. No one can know about this

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for any confusion, they still are in 4th grade, but time's gonna speed up so that they'll be 16 (11th grade), you'll see what I mean... R&R  
  
Hey Arnold = not mine*sniffsniff*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was a week later; Helga sat straight up in her bed. Bob's ranting and raving vibrated the entire house.  
  
"Ugh, not again," she whined.  
  
  
  
Arnold had been having trouble sleeping all week. His parent's were gone... for good, that's it, no more. The funeral didn't help at all.  
  
He lay on his back and studied the stars. Some were brighter than the others. He picked two particular stars that were the brightest.  
  
With a blink of an eye, a cloud had covered them making it impossible to see. He shut his eyes, disgusted.  
  
He opened them and yelled, "Whoa!," he wasn't expecting to see Helga's face through his skylight. She opened the window and came inside.  
  
"Sheesh, Hairboy, I mean I knew I was intimidating, but am I really scream worthy?"  
  
"Sorry Helga, I didn't expect to see you... now." He took a deep breath, "So, why are you here?"  
  
"Same reason as last time."  
  
"Well, why last time?"  
  
Helga looked at her feet, deep in thought, "Umm, because there's no where else to go..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Over the next couple of years, almost everynight, Helga would find herself in Arnold's room. They would talk until dawn. A pair of insomniacs without parents; physically or emotionally.  
  
They joked, laughed, and cried with eachother. Sometimes they even sat in silence completely content like an old married couple.  
  
In school, Helga treated Arnold the same way she always had. She teased him constantly and called him names, only now, it was more of an ongoing joke which Arnold was ok with. Sometimes, when they reached middle school, Arnold would find a way to tease Helga, but no one really made a big deal about it. Middle school was especially difficult for Helga, but with Arnold's help, she was able to get through.  
  
What was most special about Helga's late night visits was that nobody knew about them. Not even Gerald or Pheobe. Both were still best friends though. It was their secret which made it so much sweeter.  
  
After high school started, Helga and Arnold stopped talking in school almost completely. But at night they would make up for lost communication by spending the entire night discussing their day and the latest news.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Baby Arnold took a couple steps upon the high-wire to catch up with his mommy and daddy. He reached his arms out to them as the wire started to shake. He lost his balance and started to fall. Something caught him by his soulders; than he started to shake. He opened his eyes to find Helga shaking by the shoulders.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty!"  
  
"Oh, Helga... what time is it," he asked half asleep.  
  
"Like two-thirty," she paused, "you were sleeping."  
  
"Like a baby... literally." He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"That dream again?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been having it a lot lately. In fact every night this week."  
  
"Oh." She realized something, "So you've been sleeping."  
  
"Yeah, well you haven't been here in a while, I was starting to worry..."  
  
"Worry?" She was a bit suprized  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It's only been like four days since the last time I came."  
  
"You've never been away that long."  
  
"Oh, well...," obviously nervous, "I had homework and stuff, ya know."  
  
Arnold eyed her very carefully. "That's never stopped you before... why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" Helga didn't speak, she just turned her head. "It was Bob again, wasn't it..." She took a deep breath.  
  
"Arnold, if I show you something, do you promise not to tell a single living soul?"  
  
"You know you can trust me," he said curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she swallowed. She turned and lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a purple bruse on the left side of her back.  
  
Arnold was stunned, "Holy shit," he whispered. Helga was taken back by his language. She slowly turned back around to look into his eyes. "I can't believe this," he said breathlessly. "Did you show your mom?"  
  
"No. No one can know about this, besides Mirium wouldn't give a damn."  
  
"What do you mean? You have to tell someone! You need help!"  
  
"I can't! I don't need help!" She shook her head frantically, "It would just make things worse."  
  
"Helga, things are only going to get worse if you don't deal with this now!"  
  
She was breathing very heavily, "I can't," she said on the verge of crying. Arnold didn't know what else to do. He took her in his arms. All Helga could do was lean her head on his shoulder. The tears were building up behind her eye lids. "I don't know what to do, Arnold." He then rested his forehead against hers. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her watery eyes.  
  
"I'll help you every step of the way, Helga."  
  
Their foreheads touched again, and than their noses touched, and finally their lips touched. Before either of them could realize what was happening, they were lost in a deep kiss. Arnold gently touched her cheek and a tear fell from her eye. He wiped it away just before Helga broke the kiss.  
  
Both were in shock and breathing heavily. Helga put her fingers over her mouth and looked at Arnold. "Oh God, I'm sorry," Arnold exclaimed.  
  
"What?," she asked herself more than Arnold, still gasping for air. Arnold thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't know, it feels like I'm taking advantage of you."  
  
"No, Arnold, it's ok, I mean..." she was so confused, only Arnold could make her this confused. "I should go." She darted to the skylight.  
  
"Helga, wait-"  
  
"No, I have to go, you don't understand," she interrupted. And with that, she disappeared.  
  
"I don't think I ever will." 


	3. Where have you been, little lady?

First of all, I wanna say... I'm SORRY it took so long to update!! I've been very preoccupied for reasons I won't bother you with. Anyway, thanx for all of the reveiws!!  
  
Warning: There's abuse in this chapter. If you think it'll offend or upset you in any way, don't read it.  
  
I owned Hey Arnold... and then I woke up! Yes, it's only in my dreams, but they say if you dream something more than once it's sure to come true! And I've dreamed it so many times...  
  
(a little Sleeping Beauty for fellow disney lovers)  
  
And on with the story...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Helga ran down the sidewalk, almost tripping over her own two feet. She was dizzy, nausous, excited, and most of all confused. She figured if she kept going like this she'd fall so she stopped herself. She slapped her hands against the side of the nearest building to try and regain her balence. She just had to think, that's all.  
  
Inhale... exhale... inhale... exhale... she opened her eyes.  
  
"Holy crap," she said aloud. "I don't be... I ma... I mean" she couldn't exactly express words at this point in time. So many thoughts were running through Helga's mind she couldn't focus on one thing. She saw Big Bob screaming at the top of his lungs. She saw one of her past shrines made of assorted fruits. She saw Olga's shimmering trophies. She saw the fire escape leading up to the roof. She saw Mirium with her face in a puddle of drool on the kitchen table. She saw the skylight with that radient glow of light calling her; comforting her.  
  
Finally, one image stuck out in her mind. Arnold. Arnold and his caring green eyes. Helga gently smiled when she remembered how his smooth warm lips felt on hers. She touched her cheek where his hand had been only minutes before. Although completely relieved she got out of there before she had to say anything, she wanted nothing more than to run back and take him in her arms. Helga, of course the stubborn girl she is, refused to let herself go back.  
  
********  
  
After she had slipped out his skylight, Arnold just sat there. He looked at his hand that was still moist from her tear. His thumb sweeped across the rest of his fingers blending it in until it disappeared.  
  
He went over that whole night in his head about twenty times. His dream, then her face, then the bruise, then her eyes, then her lips. They way her soft skin felt against his hands. No matter how he felt about her, he knew the kiss was a bad idea. Did he just ruin one of the best relationships he's ever had because of some immature impulsive urge? Then it hit him. It wasn't that impulsive. It was sort of a surprise, but he realized- he's been wanting to do that for a while. There was always something missing, like a part of him that wasn't complete. When their lips touched his heart was full, almost overflowing, and nothing was missing anymore.  
  
He decided that that urge was gone. He would just tell her that their friendship was more important than anything. He loved her as a friend and that was that. Nothing more.  
  
Then why was she all he could think of?  
  
He suddenly got this sinking feeling in his chest. Somehow he felt that she should be there with him right now.  
  
********  
  
Helga started walking again and before she knew it she was standing in front of her house. All of the lights were off. "Good, they're sleeping." She didn't know how long it took to get home nor what time it was. She reluctantly struggled up the tree to her window. No matter how many times she had climbed up that tree it got harder and harder to get up and back into her house. She bent herself through the window as quietly as possible. The last thing she needed was to wake...  
  
"Where the hell have you been, little lady?" The pit of her stomach sank the same time her heart flew up to her throat. She stopped breathing. There was Bob sitting on her bed with a stern, emotionless look on his face. "Well..." he asked actually waiting for an answer.  
  
"I... um... uh was just..." her mind was racing, scrambling, trying to find a good excuse. Yeah right, like any excuse would satisfy him. Before she could say anything else he took her by the coller of her shirt and threw her on the floor. His outline in front of the window was dark, cold, and large. One of the most frightening things Helga had ever seen.  
  
She tried to crawl away but he stomped on the back of her leg forcing her to stay put. "Oh, no you don't!" Helga bit on her lip as to not let out a cry of pain. He picked her up by her hair and threw her on her bed. The pink ribbon that was in her hair had gotten tangled between his fingers so he tossed it out the window. Helga squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could dreading what he might do next. She heard him walk over to the side of her bed. Suddenly she felt something right in front of her face. She didn't dare open her eyes. "If I EVER catch you pulling a stunt like this again, you'll regret it, " he growled. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget, you got it?" Helga stayed silent. "I said YOU GOT IT" he yelled in her face.  
  
"Yes." Her voice was quiet and shaky. As soon as she felt him leave, her body started trembling. Once again she fell asleep crying.  
  
  
  
So how'd you like it? Tell me!!! I'm sorry it's so short again, but that's just the way I write. Hey, I'm practicing, ok! I'll really try my hardest to update soon. The big love scene should be coming up soon so stay tuned! X) 


	4. In a whisper, she said it

Hey, long time, no write! Ok, ok I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I have really good excuses! Umm... well, I don't right now.  
  
Ok, now I do: my computer got a stupid virus!!!!!!!! Plus regents, and working at stupid adventureland (hey, too much cotton candy can be a bad thing)  
  
On a more truthful note, I can't thank you enough for the reveiws!!!!!! Wow, I feel wanted. )  
  
On with the story...  
  
****************  
  
The next morning, Helga struggled to open her eyes. She couldn't have slept that long because hardly any light was coming through the window. Her body was achy and stiff. It took a lot out of her just to sit up. Thank God it was Saturday!  
  
Her mind was haunted with flashbacks from the night before. Bob had never hurt her that much. Maybe Arnold was right. Maybe she should tell someone-  
  
Suddenly another flashback hit her. "Arnold," she whispered, touching her cheek with her hand. Was this real? she wondered. We kissed, we actually... kissed? She felt that familiar flutter in her stomach.  
  
Of course it was real, it was as real as the bruise on her leg.  
  
She sluggishly walked over to her mirror to discover something missing; her pink ribbon. It was gone. She quickly searched her bed, under her bed, night-table. Then something cought her attention right outside her window. It was her ribbon, tangled in the branches of the tree. By the way it was blowing told her the wind was severly strong. She walked over and started to reach for it. She couldn't quite grab it, so she leaned out a little more. It still wasn't working, so she wiggled her way a little further.  
  
An unexpected gust of wind blew causing Helga to lose her balance. "Ahhhya," she screeched trying to get a hold on anything.  
  
Failing to grab something, she toppled out the window. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, preparing for the unsympathetic cement below.  
  
She didn't land on cold, hard cement, it was warm, it was soft, it was... Arnold! (as if you didn't see that coming)  
  
"Footballhead!! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I came to catch you." Surprise in itself held back her gratitude. "Aren't you going to thank me?" She smiled at this, completely forgetting why she was leaning out the window in the first place. "Hey, where's your bow?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it's um..." she said looking up at the tree. Before another word, Arnold was climbing up the tree with ease. He successfully retrieved it and came back down. "Thanks, for rescuing my bow," a bit sarcastically.  
  
"Here, turn around."  
  
"Huh," she asked.  
  
"Just turn around."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I can tie a bow on by myself."  
  
"Oh, will you just..." he grabbed her and spun her around. He started fidgeting with her hair, pulling it every-which-way, sometimes pulling a little too hard. "There," he said with a sense of completion like he had just finished a masterpeice. Helga reached up to feel her hair lop-sided, and bumpy.  
  
"Great, now could you do my make-up?" Arnold laughed nervously.  
  
"Anyway, I think we need to talk."  
  
"Oh," playing dumb, " 'bout what?" It was getting cold and it started to rain very quickly.  
  
"Oh, crap, let's go inside!" He started up her stoop. He looked back to see Helga just standing there.  
  
"Let's go to your house."  
  
"But your house is so much closer," he whined. Her eyes begged him, and Arnold was always a sucker for puppydog eyes. "Ok, ok," he gave in. He took her hand and started running.  
  
****************  
  
By the time they reached the boarding house it was pouring. Needless to say they were drenched from head to toe and out of breath. Arnold grabbed the knob of the green door to find that it was locked.  
  
"Ok, you can open the door now," Helga said impatiently.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Sure you can, give it another try!"  
  
"No, I can't... it's locked."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you telling me we have to crawl up your sad excuse for a fire escape in the middle of a thunder storm?"  
  
"It's not a thunder storm," he started over to the ladder,"it's only a rain storm"  
  
Just then, a bolt of lightening lit up the sky and a crash of thunder followed closely.  
  
"Now it's a thunder storm."  
  
****************  
  
Finally inside Arnold's room, he offered her a thick towel, and she accepted. They sat on his bed for a while trying to make small talk. Helga noticed the time and realized that she had slept longer than she thought.  
  
It was uncomfortably quiet for a while. The clouds covered the sun so much, it was pitch black outside giving the illusion of night. "Night has always been my favorite time of the day, ya know," Arnold finally said.  
  
"Oh?" Helga answered with a bit of interest, not really knowing where he was going to take this.  
  
"Yeah, I always find myself anticipating it more than anything. Do you want to know why?" Helga looked up to meet his striking green eyes. "Because of you; because of what we have at night... and... I don't want that to change. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Her heart sank. She knew exactly what he meant. She ripped her eyes off his as fast as she could. She could feel her blood pumping through her body, she had no idea what to do. She shut her eyes and wished her hardest that she wasn't hearing this, and that she wasn't there right now. She stood up and walked to the middle of the room.  
  
At the same time, Arnold was having emotions run through him as well. Each word he said felt so wrong. Usually his heart and his brain worked together, but what he was saying and what he was feeling were two different things. He wanted things to change more than anything. Than why was he saying the exact opposite? Suddenly that familiar urge pulsed through his veins. He started shaking his head disagreeing with everything he just said.  
  
"No!" he said standing up causing Helga to turn around.  
  
"What?" she said dazed.  
  
He looked into her aqua-marine eyes with so much passion it startled her.  
  
Suddenly, he grabbed her in for a violent kiss. Helga was in complete shock; her eyes were wide open. They gradually closed as tight as possible. He pushed against her so much they were air-tight. Helga didn't quite know what to do with her hands, but finally rested them on his neck. So much energy was flowing through her right now. She grinded herself into him.  
  
Arnold moaned at this action which rocked her to the core. His voice vibrated through her entire body. His tongue invaded her mouth with an aggression neither of them knew he was capable of.  
  
Helga was the first to pull away. All they could do was stare at eahother in shock, gasping for air. Both were completely oblivious to eachother's thoughts.  
  
Helga tried to compose herself, "Ar... Arnold, I..."  
  
Arnold didn't let her finish as he kissed her already bruised lips. Helga took a deep breath and exhaled a squeak at the feel of his smooth, hard lips on hers. Arnold's mind started to wonder in dangerous places as well as his hands. They were traveling all over her, searching and feeling every inch.  
  
Helga was panting and returning everyone of his touches with one of her own. Her body became tense.  
  
Her mind and body were arguing with eachother. This is wrong! What we're doing is wrong. Really wrong. Really, really wrong. Really... really... good . NO, WRONG!  
  
Helga's thoughts were interrupted by Arnold's words in her ear, "God, I want you, " he gasped.  
  
At this her body took over her mind and all reason. "Than take me," she begged him. His hands flew up to face as he thrust against her.  
  
Their lips never parted as he panted, "...Helga."  
  
Hearing her name escape his lips sent a jolt of electricity through her. She started trembling in his arms.  
  
Feeling this, Arnold stopped to look into her eyes. She reassured him with a look that she was alright.  
  
He then slowly lowered his head to her neck, nuzzling and sucking very gently.  
  
Helga raised her head to take a deep breath. His scent, that was musky and sweet, surrouded them. It created a sphere that blocked out the rest of the world. She lifted his head, It was now or never, Helga  
  
"Arnold... I love you." In a whisper, she said it. His response would either take whatever they had to the next level, or end everything they've had for thirteen long years.  
  
All Arnold could do was look at her; into her eyes; into her soul. This is the Helga I've been trying to find for the longest time.  
  
With his signature grin, "I love you, Helga."  
  
Arnold felt a tear run down her cheek and over his fingers and wiped it away. They moved over to his bed and sat down. He placed his hands on her waste and started to slide her shirt off. They kissed as she unbuttened his shirt. The rest of their clothes were shed and they moved under the covers. His body was warm and encased her. Even though this was both their first time it seemed that every move came natrually, like they two bodies with one heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Woo, that's the first time I ever wrote anything like that! So, you HAVE to tell me what you think!!!!!  
  
P.S. Again I'm sorry this took so long...  
  
P.P.S. Go see Hey Arnold: The Movie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
JUNE 28!!!! AAHHHHHHH!!!! 


End file.
